Events of the Cullens
by fairyfloss101
Summary: Edward leaves Bella for someone else, who is it? Can they become friends again? Jasper saves Bella from emotional breakdown, but it turn into something more.What crazy things can the Cullens get up to? How can Carlisle and Esme get them out of trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so sorry if it's not that good! Please tell me if you think I am copying your work. If I am, sorry! I'm new to fanfic and haven't read many. I'll shut up now**

**Flossy xo**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight *sigh* oh well!**

Chapter 1

---BPOV---

I heard my name being said.

"Bella, wake up honey. Come on love, wake up." Edward. My beautiful angel. The love of my life who would never leave me. He pressed his cool lips to mine. I opened my eyes to see Edward leaning over me.

"Bella! Wake up! You're gonna make us late for school! Edward, stop distracting her!" Emmett yelled as he barged through the door.

"Geez Emmett, you couldn't be louder if you tried." I groaned.

"Actually I could. Wanna hear?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No thanks" I muttered sourly. That was the problem with living in a house full of seven vampires. Thinking of that brought back painful memories. My father, his lifeless body in the coffin after he was stabbed to death when arresting a man for drink-driving, that horrible funeral in which my mother and Phil, the Quileutes, the Cullens, and nearly the whole town had attended dressed in black due to the loss of an honoured chief police officer. After the funeral Carlisle had signed the adoption forms and here I was now, a member of the Cullen family. It had been two months since the funeral; and I was coping well with my supportive family.

"Bella, BELLA! Hello, are you in there?" Emmett snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh, what?" I said.

"We were getting a bit worried there Bells, you kinda zoned out. Anyways, hurry up! Get out Edward so she can get changed." Emmett said as he yanked Edward out the door; frustrated by my slowness. I hurried to get dressed in some black skinny-leg jeans, a pretty blue top with a pattern and a nice jacket. It was plain but I liked it. I pulled a brush through my wavy, dark brown hair and skipped downstairs as Jasper was walking up, but, being me, I tripped and fell straight into his arms. I blushed madly as he smirked at me.

"Still dangerously clumsy I see. I thought being with us might've given you a sense of balance but, no, still red-faced as ever." He smiled down at me and let me go. I stumbled my way into the kitchen.

---JPOV---

As I gazed into Bella's eyes I saw something. I didn't know what it was but my emotions were going crazy from touching her. There was a spark of longing in my heart as I stared at her. Finally I let her go and she stumbled downstairs with human clumsiness. _God Jasper, that was real smooth _I thought as I went upstairs to grab my books for school. _No, you are not falling for Bella; you are happily married to Alice. _Still, it was strange. Alice had seemed distant lately. Maybe she was upset about something. _Oh well, _I thought.

---BPOV---

I was still embarrassed by the incident when I plopped down in a chair at the kitchen table. Esme walked in with a plate piled high with bacon and eggs and placed it on the table in front of me.

"Thanks Esme, but you really don't have to do that." I said smiling. It smelt wonderful.

"Nonsense Bella, I enjoy doing these things for you!" She exclaimed as six other vampires walked into the kitchen.

"But mommy, you never cook food for me!" Emmett whined teasingly.

"Well Emmett, you can have some if you want" She teased back.

"Err, I think I'll pass." Emmett replied, looking worried that he might be forced to eat the food. His expression was so funny everyone in the room laughed. They all stood around waiting for me to finish so we could drive to school.

"Well, bye everyone, I'm off to work" he smiled, pulling Esme in for a passionate kiss. Emmett cleared his throat loudly.

"Get a room!" Rose said, clearly annoyed. Carlisle pulled back. He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry" he said as he walked out the door; Esme looking on with a dreamy expression. By now I had finished my breakfast and was washing the dish in the sink when Esme came up behind me and took the dish and finished off.

"Thanks" I smiled gratefully and grabbed my bag.

"Bye mom, love you!" we all said but at different times. Esme beamed. She loved it when we called her mom.

"Bye, I love you too! Have fun" she said as we walked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, everybody in. Edward, you can drive-" Emmett said as he threw Edward the keys "-and me and Bella are gonna ride up the back.

"Cool!" we were going to be riding in Emmett's jeep which could hold two people in the front seats, two in the middle and a few in the back/open bed kind of part. **–Sorry, Emmett has a new jeep because I wanted the all in the same car! - **Emmett boosted me up and we all got in. The ride to school was crazy. People stared as we drove along with Emmett and me in the back arguing with each other, all the windows of the jeep down with loud music beating out and all of the vampires singing and shouting. It was so funny when we pulled into the school parking lot. Everyone was watching and staring as we parked and turned off the car. We were all talking as Emmett picked me up and literally threw me down to Edward- who caught me!- and then jumped down himself. I put my lips up to Edward's and kissed him but he looked strange so I pulled back.

"Are you okay?" I said, as he placed me on the ground.

"Of course. Come on lets go _before _the bell rings." He said in his musical voice. All six of us walked through the doors in a long line with Rose and Emmett in the middle, Alice and Jasper to one side and me and Edward on the other side.

"Well, bye guys!" I said and hugged all of them. "I'll see you at lunch!" I walked into my classroom as the bell rang.

All the classes dragged. I wanted to see my family again and I was getting hungry. Finally, the bell rang for lunch.

"Yes!" I jumped up and ran, tripping a few times, but, I finally made it to the cafeteria. My face fell as I looked towards our table. Edward wasn't there, and neither was Alice. I walked over and Jasper must have sensed my confusion because he said:

"They had to go hunting. They were getting quite thirsty and really needed it so they left. Don't worry darlin', you'll see them when we get home." He smiled. My breath caught in my throat and my heart sped up. I had never really noticed how good looking Jasper was, or his slightly southern accent; especially when he said darlin'! _Keep it together Bella; he can feel your emotions!_ I thought to myself. Embarrassed, I plopped down on the chair next to him and Rosalie. Rosalie scowled. She still didn't like me very much.

"Rose" Emmett warned, and then kissed her. She relaxed her tense posture and closed her eyes.

"So Bella, do you feel like ditching for the rest of the day?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, why not? May as well. But can we stop by the hospital? I need to ask Carlisle something." I asked.

"Sure Bella" Jasper replied.

"Thanks Jazz" I smiled.

"Well then let's go! Stop wasting time!" Rose said, sounding annoyed. We all got up and walked out to the parking lot. Emmett got in the drivers seat with Rosalie next to him while Jazz and I got in the back. Emmett sped off before anyone could notice our disappearance. As we pulled into the parking lot at the hospital I told them all to wait there while I went inside and spoke to Carlisle. They started to protest but I told them I needed to speak to him alone.

"Thanks" I said as I got out of the car and walked into the hospital. When I went in I saw Carlisle standing over at the nurses' station talking to some of the nurses.

"Hey dad!" I called out and ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Bella! What are you doing here? Where are the others?" Carlisle asked, clearly confused.

"Emmett, Rose and Jasper are waiting in the car. Edward and Alice left to go hunting. I came because I needed to talk to you. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure Bella. Please excuse me for a moment." he said to the nurses; flashing them a smile. They practically melted in his presence. "So Bella, what do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had noticed Edward acting strange lately. He seems distant. We don't seem as close as we used to be. Maybe you could help me?"

"I have noticed Edward acting strange. Maybe he just needs a break from his family for a while? I don't really know. I'm sorry that I can't really help you. If I could I would." Carlisle apologised.

"No it's alright dad, you tried. Thanks for trying. Well, I have to go; the others are waiting. Bye, I love you" I said, kissing his cheek then ran off.

"I'll see you at home in about an hour, Bella" he called out.

"Thanks!" I hollered back.

"Wow Bella, that was quick!" Emmett said

"Yeah, I didn't want to keep you waiting. Carlisle didn't really have an answer for me anyway." I replied

"May I ask what you asked him?" Jasper questioned

"Hmmm, I guess so Jazz. I asked him if he had noticed Edward's strange behaviour towards me. He had seen it, but he didn't know the cause. So yeah that's pretty much it" I shrugged. We drove home in silence. As we pulled up to the Cullen house I had a strange feeling something bad would happen. If only I knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, I just wanted to say sorry about the cliffie in the first chapter but not to worry, here is the next chapter! Have fun reading**

**Flossy xoxo**

Chapter 2

As the others chatted while getting their stuff from the car I walked through the door. It was quiet. No, no it wasn't. What were those strange noises coming from upstairs? Quietly, I tiptoed up the stairs and walked to the end of the hall. I put my ear up against the door. The sound was coming from Edward's bedroom. It sounded like…moaning? Very quietly, I opened the door just a crack and peeked through. I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Edward was kissing, no, making out with my best friend. He wasn't wearing a shirt and neither was she. They were tangled in the sheets. The speed of my heart increased rapidly and tears poured from my eyes. I slammed the door and ran down the stairs.

---JPOV---

When I walked through the door I was hit with sadness, hurt, betrayal and anger. It was coming from Bella. There was also love and passion coming from upstairs somewhere but I focussed on Bella.

"Bella! Bella what's wrong? Come on darlin' what's wrong?" She could only manage a few words.

"Edward-" gasp "-and Alice" gasp. This brought on a whole new round of sobs. _Oh no, are they okay? I hope Alice isn't hurt! _I thought. Me, Rose and Emmett raced upstairs to figure out what was going on. Emmett crashed through Edward's bedroom door.

"What th-" Emmett, Rose and I gasped when we saw what was in front of us. Edward and my _wife _were lying on the bed without shirts on. I turned around and ran back downstairs.

---BPOV---

Emmett and Rosalie ran back downstairs after Jasper. Jasper stopped and walked to the couch with his head in his hands.

"Bella" he said. He sounded very upset. He sat down on the couch next to me. Em and Rose sat on the loveseat.

"Jazz, I-"

"Shh, darlin' its ok." He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shoulder. Esme and Carlisle came in not two minutes later. They took in our expressions, ranging from sadness to anger. Esme looked at me on the couch crying my eyes out ruining Jasper's shirt. She came over and hugged me.

"What is going on Bella?" she asked, looking quite scared. Emmett cut in before I had a chance to speak; his voice full of anger.

"Why don't you go and ask Edward and Alice up in the bedroom" he sneered. Carlisle took Esme's hand and they raced upstairs. Five seconds later they were back downstairs looking very disappointed.

"I'm sorry" Carlisle whispered. He and Esme sat down next to each other on the couch. Edward and Alice walked down the stairs a few minutes later looking guilty.

"Bella, love, let me explain-" Anger filled me as he said those words. Nobody was prepared for my response. I jumped up and started shouting.

"NEVER say that again Edward! Never call me _love_ again! I HATE you! I hate you so much. You said you loved me and I devoted my life for you and you CHEAT on me with my best friend. My FATHER just died! I was starting to get over it and this is what you do! I hate you Edward! I never want to see you again!" I screamed at Edward as he flinched at my words. When I turned away he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of her!" Emmett yelled "Don't touch her or I'll rip you to pieces!"

"I'll help!" Rosalie snarled. Everyone was shocked when she came up to me and hugged me. "Come on Bella" she said leading me away as I broke into sobs again. I was so grateful at Rose. She had thrown away her pride to help me.

"Wait, Rose" I said to her, "I just need to get something" and without looking at Edward I ran upstairs to Edward's room and grabbed a little envelope with the contents nearly spilling out. I ran back downstairs. Slowly, I walked over to the fireplace that had orange tongues of flame crackling and popping. I pulled the contents of the envelope out. They were photographs of me and Edward on holiday. I was so angry at him for what he had done. Everyone was watching what I would do next.

"Edward, Alice, I am about to show you what you did to me" I said angrily. Suddenly, I threw all of the photos in the fire. I didn't want any memories of being with him. They sizzled and popped, slowly melting away as I stared into the flames.

"That's what you did to me Edward; you just threw me in the fire. Well, now I never ever want to see you again. I hate you Edward Cullen." And with that, I ran out the door, tears streaming down my face.

"Bella!" Edward called.

"Stay away from her!" Rose hissed. Jasper pushed past Alice and ran out the door to follow me.

"Jasper, I'm sorry!" Alice called.

"Save it, Alice" Jasper hissed back.

I stumbled into the forest, tripping too many times, but not caring. I had no idea where I was going; my tears clouding my vision. Finally it was too dark to keep going so I sat down under a big tree. I felt raindrops fall on my head, but I didn't care. My stomach was rumbling, but I just didn't care. I felt two cold hands on my face, but I didn't look up.

"Bella, you're killing me. Please say something darlin', please." I looked up to see Jasper's face, pale as the moon. He was so beautiful. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed. The tears were starting to subside.

"Thankyou Jazz, for everything" I whispered, knowing he could hear me. I started shivering madly as I figured out I was freezing cold and probably looked like a drowned cat. "Take me home, please" I said.

"We'll be there soon, I hope you're not too cold" he said. Jasper started running towards the house with me in his arms, holding me close. We made it back in about two minutes. Jasper walked in the door and lay me down on the couch. I was completely soaked to the bone, but I was too tired to care.

"Oh, my!" Esme exclaimed, walking into the lounge area. Carlisle knelt next to me.

"Bella, can you please open your eyes honey" I opened my eyes a fraction before closing them again.

"I'm fine dad" I croaked "I'm just cold and tired"

"Rosalie" Carlisle called

"Yes Carlisle?" Rose appeared with Emmett in tow.

"Could you and Esme take Bella up to shower and change then bring her back down here?" Carlisle asked, sounding old and tired.

"Of course" Rose replied, and with that, they carried me upstairs.

---Normal POV---

Once Bella had been taken upstairs, Jasper put his head in hands.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I should have found her earlier" Jasper sounded very upset.

"Jasper, it's all right. I don't blame you. You're going through a lot right now. Please don't beat yourself up about it. I'm proud of you, son. You're coping very well." He said with a grim smile.

"Thanks" Jasper replied "so, where are they?" Carlisle knew who he meant by _they._

"In Edward's bedroom. I am very disappointed in them, but I won't make them leave. I hope you can understand my position Jasper. I know how upset you are with Alice, but I need you to be able understand my decision." Carlisle looked apologetic.

"Of course Carlisle. It hurts, but I won't make you choose between your children. That would be wrong." Jasper looked glum. "Well, there's something I need to take care of." He walked over to a set of drawers and pulled out some papers. They were divorce papers. He brought them to the kitchen table and started signing his name in the right places.

"I'm sorry man. I hope you start to feel better soon" Emmett said, completely sincere.

"Thanks Emmett" Jasper gave him a small smile. "Alice" he called quietly. She flew down the stairs and stopped two feet away from him.

"Jazz, please-"

"I don't want to hear it Alice" he snarled, shoving the papers and a pen towards her. When she saw what they were, she sobbed tearlessly, signing all the right parts and sprinting back upstairs.

Rosalie led Bella down the stairs with Esme behind her. She looked empty, completely numb.

**Hey guys! How was that chapter? Plz review I will love you!!! I need some feedback if you want me to keep going! If you didn't like it, say so and give me some tips! Thanx **

**Flossy xoxo**

**I'll UD soon!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples im trying to UD as quickly as possible so bye**

**Flossy xoxo **

**Btw I hope you liked the last chapter!**

Chapter 3

---BPOV---

When I saw Jasper I ran straight into his arms. He lifted me and carried me to the sofa. The others came in behind us and sat down around the room. I didn't want to let Jasper go, he had helped me so much in these few hours.

"Are you okay Jazz?" I whispered. I knew he was hurting over his loss of Alice.

"I'm fine darlin', don't worry about me. You have enough on your mind right now." He kissed the top of my head. A swirl of emotions went through me that I knew he could feel. Every time he touched me I felt like I would melt. It was strange, I never felt that way with Edward. I hugged him closer, burying my face in his chest and breathing in his scent.

"Bella, do you think you would be okay to go to school tomorrow?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I think I should go. I need to get over this. If I stayed home I would just wallow in self pity." I said, turning to face them.

"Emmett, Jazz and I could look after her at school" Rose suggested. I smiled weakly at her.

"That would be good; thankyou Rosalie" Esme smiled. As I drifted to sleep in Jasper's arms, the others slowly dispersed. Soon I was having a nightmare. I was seeing my father being stabbed to death by a stranger. I was screaming at the person to stop hurting him, but it was no use the tears poured down my face. Then Edward appeared and started pulling me away while I was screaming at him to let me go. Then he started shaking me.

"Bella!" he said, only it wasn't him. My eyes snapped open to see Jasper shaking me and the others crowding around me.

"Jasper!" I said, hugging him, tears pouring down my face.

"its okay darlin', everything's gonna be fine" he said soothingly, rocking me in his arms.

"My dad-" I stuttered

"I'm so sorry Bella" Carlisle said

"No, I'm sorry. I just miss him, that's all"

"Bella, are you sure? You were really screaming in your sleep" Esme worriedly said.

"I'm okay. I hope you all know that I love you" I said, drying my eyes.

"Thanks Bells, we all love you too!" Emmett grinned. I grinned back and jumped up to give him a hug.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready for school" I said.

"I'll come" she smiled

"Thanks Rose" I smiled back. We went upstairs and I got changed. When we came back down we walked into the kitchen to find Esme pushed up against the wall with Carlisle's hands on the wall either side of her face and them making out very, well, passionately. Em and Jazz came up behind us to watch the show. Emmett wolf whistled as Jazz mock applauded. Rose and I stifled giggles as Carlisle pulled back at looked at us with an expression that made us laugh. If Esme was human she would be tomato red.

"Oh, please continue, we didn't mean to interrupt" Jasper smirked

"Don't tease Jazz, that's mean" I chided

"I'm sorry darlin', but if you could, feel people's emotions, you would have done the same thing" he grinned. I giggled.

"Why is it that we always get interrupted?" Carlisle muttered.

"Because you choose to make out in the kitchen" Emmett said sarcastically.

"It's good to see you're feeling better, Bella." Esme smiled. I smiled back.

"Maybe it has something to do with Jasper?" I grinned

"I'm not messing with your emotions Bella, it's all you" he said, confused.

"No silly, it's just that you're helping me so much, always there to give me a hug when I need one. Thankyou." I replied, hugging him.

"No problem, darlin'" he grinned.

"Aw, isn't that sweet, Bella and Jazzy together!" he said sweetly

"Shut up Emmett" Rose scolded "Are we going to go to school now?" She asked.

"Yep, let me just grab a muesli bar" I said, getting one from the pantry. "Let's go!" we waved to our parents before getting in the jeep and driving off. Emmett and Rose were having an argument about the quality of his jeep that I wasn't really interested in, so I snuggled into Jasper and buried my face in his chest. It felt so natural there. He didn't object to my closeness like Edward had, instead he welcomed it. My feelings for Jasper were more than just a brother/sister relationship, but I couldn't tell him that. He would never think of me-a clumsy human-like that.

---JPOV---

As Bella buried her head in my chest I thought hard. I felt different with her around. My family and Alice had always monitored my every move so I didn't attack any humans. Bella trusted me though. She believed that I wouldn't hurt anyone; she had faith in me. Her faith gave me confidence that Alice never gave me. I loved her more than a sister and I couldn't deny it. That's when I figured out I had to tell her my feelings. She made me feel so special, a feeling that Alice never gave me. I wanted to protect her. I loved her so much. I had to tell her… just not right now.

---BPOV---

When we pulled into the parking lot we saw Edward's Volvo already there. We all piled out and looked around.

"Jazz, Bells, we'll see ya at lunch" Rose said.

"Okay, bye" I smiled as they walked off, hand in hand.

"Bella, I really need to talk to you darlin', but not here" he said leading me around the side of the school.

"Okay, tell me" I felt my nerves getting to me. Oh no, he was going to say we couldn't be together anymore, I just knew it. It would kill me if he left. _Please don't leave me, _I thought.

"Bella, why are you so nervous?"

"Please don't leave Jasper, I can change if you don't think of me in that way, just _please _don't leave me."

"Bella darlin', silly girl. I'm not leaving. I know how much you're going through right now, but, you make me feel things I have never felt before. Darlin', I love you. I know how soon after Edward this is but I can't help it." Jasper smiled

"Jazz, I feel exactly the same. It never felt right with Edward. I couldn't be myself around him; I always had to be mature, but around you, I can be me. You're more than a brother Jasper; you mean the world to me. I love you." I grinned. I was so glad he felt the same way. Now I could love him without being scared of having him tell me I couldn't. He pushed me up against the wall, pressing his body to mine.

"I love you" he whispered, then pressed his lips to mine. My fingers tangled in his golden curls. Kissing Jasper was amazing; nothing like Edward. Jazz didn't hold back like Edward. Jasper's tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for an entrance, which I granted him. We stood there kissing for what seemed like hours, until we broke apart to breathe.

"Wow" I gasped "we should probably go to class now" I suggested, smiling as he took my hand and led me to the door of my classroom.

"See you at lunch" he smiled, and then strode off to his class. _Wow,_ I thought, _Jasper Hale loves me! _I walked in just before the teacher and took a seat up the back. I didn't pay any particular attention in any of the classes until it got to the class before lunch. I was bouncing on my chair and watching the clock intently. _Just three more minutes, _I thought. I turned my head away from the clock and distracted myself with watching the teacher as he babbled on about American history. RIIIIIINNNNNGGGG! _Yes, finally! _I thought to myself as the bell rang I jumped up, grabbed my books and ran out the door. I quickly opened my locker, shoved my books in and was about to run to the cafeteria when two icy hands grabbed me from behind.

I spun around to see who it was when Jasper pushed me up against the lockers and kissed me right there, in front of everyone. I didn't care. I kissed him back with all my might.

"Excuse me, pardon me, sorry" Emmett said as he and Rose pushed through the crowd. "Ahem, Jasper, if you don't want Edward to rip your head off, I suggest you stop now" I rolled my eyes.

"Go away Emmett" I said, annoyed that he interrupted.

"No can do, Bella, we can't leave because a crowd is forming and talks gonna start, so come on!" Rosalie said, pulling Jasper back.

"Come on Jazz" I said, grabbing his hand as we walked through the crowd toward the cafeteria. "Hey Em, Rose, you got my back if Edward decides to kill me, right?"

"He's not gonna touch you Bella, I'll kill him if he does!" Rose hissed

"Thanks. I love you guys!"

"Love you too baby bells" Emmett grinned. I rolled my eyes. We walked into the cafeteria and people were staring. _Whatever, who cares if they gossip?_ I thought. My life was actually quite good right now. I didn't need the controlling Edward telling me how to live my life. I had Jasper, who was much, much better.

**How was that guys? Too corny? Let me know. Give me tips. I hope that was long enough that chapter was kinda weird, tell me if you liked it. And PLEASE review, I get so excited when I see the reviews. Just press the button and write a comment! Thanx!**

**Flossy xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter!**

**Flossy xoxo**

**Oh and I have been forgetting to write this but I did in the first chapter but I'll write it again anyway:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight!**

Chapter 4

---BPOV---

Things were going great. Jasper and I had been together for one week as a couple and we were so good together. Alice had moved into Edward's room and I moved into Jasper's. I hadn't spoken to Edward or Alice since the incident; even though Esme and Carlisle kept trying. I wasn't going to budge, though. It was bad enough seeing them making out in the house. Luckily, though, no one at school knew about Edward and Alice, but they had seen me and Jasper. Not that much though.

Right now I was sitting at the kitchen table finishing breakfast.

"Hey darlin'" Jazz said in his beautiful southern accent as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I tilted my head up and kissed his neck.

"Oh, gag me!" Emmett said, pretending to vomit. "Come on! You guys are only a week old; it sickens me to see you like this!"

"Very funny Emmett" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I think it's great!" Rose said, grinning, then kissing Emmett passionately.

"And you say we sicken you" Jasper said, annoyed. I was kissing Emmett when Edward walked into the kitchen. I pulled back from Jasper, glaring daggers at Edward as he stared at me. I still hated Edward as much as I had the first day of being apart from each other. He was so controlling. He had always told me how to live my life. I had hated it. Esme came into the kitchen.

"Bella, are you done with breakfast?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry." I said bringing them up to the sink. "Thanks for that, it was great!" I flashed her a grin. She loved taking care of me; especially the cooking part.

"No worries Bella" she smiled. I loved her so much.

"Come on Bella, lets go" Rose said.

"Okay. Bye mom! Bye dad!" I called out to Carlisle.

"See ya Bella. Bye kids" Carlisle called back. The four of us-me, Jazz, Em and Rose- all piled into Rosalie's convertible. We were all still so angry at the other two so they rode in the Volvo.

"Step on it, Rose!" Emmett shrieked. Rose sped off and we were at school with ten minutes before the bell went.

"Rose and I have some important business to plan, so, you guys can go along on your merry way" Emmett said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah? And what might that business be?" Jasper asked, sounding suspicious.

"Let's just say Eddie's gonna be very popular with the girls by the end of the day" Rosalie smirked.

"Okaaaay" I stretched the word out, feeling confused.

"See you later Bells" Emmett called over his shoulder as they walked away.

"Weird" I stated.

"Who cares about them?" Jasper said as he kissed me, then led me into school with his arm around my shoulders. I was still thinking about what Emmett had said. _Popular with the girls? What the heck does that mean?_ Jasper sensed my confusion.

"What's wrong darlin'?" he asked.

"Nothing, Jazz. Okay, well I'm just so confused about what Emmett said. He's gonna play a joke on _him_, I get that. But what?"

"Don't worry about it. Emmett will be Emmett. A big softie. It'll be fine." He kissed me on the head. "Come on, you gotta go to class" he pushed me toward the door. "I'll see you at lunch" he smiled, them walked away.

The first lesson went quickly and I was in my second lesson of the day. Unfortunately, this was the class I had with Edward. We had gotten our schedules changed so that we weren't in any of the same classes, but, this lesson was the only one that couldn't be changed. _Oh well, _I thought.

---Normal POV---

They were three quarters of the way through their second lesson when the speaker that the principal used to talk to all the students came to life. However, it wasn't Mr Greene on the speaker.

"_Hello all students this is Rosalie and Emmett Cullen on speaker_" Said Rosalie as Edward and Bella groaned and the whole school silenced to hear what they had to say. "_We have an important announcement to make. All you girls will be happy to hear that Edward Cullen is SINGLE after he dumped Bella_" Emmett said as Edward groaned again "_But to all you boys-_" Rose said "- _Bella is not single as she hooked up with my brother Jasper_" Bella groaned "_so girls, if you see Edward in the hall ask him the big question!_" Emmett enthused as Edward put his head in his hands "_Thanks for listening guys!_" Rose finished, trying not to laugh, but not really succeeding, and the speaker went dead.

People were giggling and staring, as Edward and Bella both push their chairs out at the same time and stood up.

"EMMETT!" the both yelled before stalking out of the classroom. Edward was furious. Bella didn't know whether to be angry or laughing. All the students were laughing as they could hear the yelling going on between the Cullens. All of them.

"Emmett you are such a jerk!" Edward yelled at a laughing Emmett "I am not single!" he shrieked. Bella had decided that instead of being angry, she would laugh at the joke. Her and Jasper were having a teasing conversation as the others argued with each other.

"I wouldn't say that I _hooked up _with you" Bella teased

"Yeah, more like _stole my heart_" Jasper teased back. They kept at that for awhile until Emmett was forced to go back on the speaker and set things right. The speaker cracked to life again.

"_Hey everyone this is Emmett Cullen again. I am here to say sorry because when I said Edward was single it was just a joke, although you could probably already tell by all the yelling. Anyway, Edward is actually with Alice, so sorry girls! See ya!_" The speaker went dead.

"Happy?!" Emmett asked as he came over. Edward nodded tightly before leading Alice away.

"Geez, take a joke" Emmett muttered and they all walked off to their next classes.

**Sorry about the cliffie. Oh well you'll just have to wait and see. The next part gets exciting, don't miss it! Please review guys, it motivates me to write and makes me so happy. All you have to do is press the button. I'll UD in the morning cuz I have to go to bed now. See ya!**

**Flossy xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a while to UD but here it is!**

**Flossy xoxo**

Chapter 5

---BPOV---

As I was sitting in my fifth lesson, waiting for the bell for lunch to ring, I was thinking about what had happened this morning. Emmett had seemed very upset with Edward's attitude towards me. Emmett loved me as a sister and didn't like the way Edward acted; as if it wasn't his fault I broke up with him. The bell interrupted my musings. I got up and walked out the door.

"BOO!" Em and Rose shrieked from either side of the door. Jasper was leaning against the wall near them.

"Geez! You gave me a heart attack!" I said. My voice was high pitched with shock. My heart was beating violently in my chest as I glared at Emmett and Rosalie laughing their heads off. I whacked Emmett.

"Ow!" I shrieked. Jasper came over and kissed my hand. "Remind me not to hit a vampire" I muttered. Jasper chuckled. "Emmy since you are so nice can you carry me to the caff?" I said fluttering my eyelashes "My legs are sore" I put on my best puppy dog expression. Rosalie smothered a laugh at the name _Emmy._

"Oh, fine, you little manipulator" Emmett grumbled "It's the least I can do for my little sister" Emmett grinned, ruffling my hair. I frowned. He boosted me up onto his shoulders.

"It's so high up here-" I giggled "on a big teddy bear like you!" As we walked along the hall with Jazz and Rose by our side, we saw Mr Banner and Ms Cope up ahead whispering and frowning at me on Emmett's shoulders.

"Em, we're gonna get in trouble" I hissed.

"Don't worry about it darlin'" Jazz said, "we'll handle them" he said gesturing to him and Rose. With that, they both took a place in front of me and Em, and, as we walked past the teachers, Jasper and Rose gave them very dazzling smiles. The teachers practically fell to their knees to worship the Hales. I stared at Jazz in disbelief.

"Good things come out of being a vampire" he chuckled.

"So I see" I mumbled back. When we reached the caff Emmett pulled me down and stood me upright.

"Thankyou, oh faithful one" I grinned.

"Whatever, you can thank me later" he said, pushing me towards Jazz, then walking to 'our' table. I smiled at Jasper. He seemed so relaxed today.

He led me to the table, but, before I sat down, I pulled him in for a kiss. Jasper stiffened and I pulled back to see what was wrong. I looked in the direction Jazz was looking and saw Edward and Alice a few feet away glaring at us. I was so angry at Edward. Why couldn't he just leave us alone? The whole school had frozen to see what would happen. Jasper turned my head back so he could look in my eyes. He tilted my head up and kissed me so passionately I just couldn't resist kissing him back.

---Normal POV---

As Jasper turned back to Bella and kissed her Edward stiffened. _I hate you Jasper, how can you kiss Bella like that right in front of me? _He thought angrily. It was too much for him.

"JASPER!" Edward yelled, lunging for Jasper. He pushed Bella back and grabbed Jasper by the neck and punched him to the floor.

"EDWARD!" Jasper yelled back, getting a good punch on Edward's jaw.

Bella yelled out "Jasper!" at the same time Emmett yelled out "Edward!" Emmett quickly went over and started punching Edward so he would get off.

"Get OFF him Edward!" Emmett yelled, still trying to pull Jasper and Edward apart. They were both punching and cursing each other. Rosalie and Alice also came over quickly and Alice started yanking Emmett, trying to get him off Edward.

"Stay out of this Alice! This is partly your fault. You're messing up this family!" Rosalie hissed. She started yanking and pulling Edward.

"Shut UP Rosalie! You're so MEAN!" Alice hissed back. By now everyone had formed a crowd around the Cullens. All of the Cullens were yelling and screaming at each other, with Edward and Jasper in the middle punching each other. Even Bella was pulling at Emmett, yelling at him to get off.

Meanwhile, the principal made a call to Carlisle.

~Back at the hospital~

Carlisle was checking a patient when his cell phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered the call.

"Hello, this is Dr Cullen, how may I help you?" Carlisle said in his business-like voice.

"Hello Dr Cullen, this is Principal Greene." _Oh no, what happened? _Carlisle thought.

"What can I do for you?" Carlisle asked politely.

"I'm sorry, Dr Cullen, but I think you should make your way to the school. Your children are fighting and can't seem to stop them" Mr Greene said, sounding quite nervous and desperate, "please Doctor, could you come and help get this sorted out?" he asked.

"Of course Mr Greene" Carlisle said, making his way over to the nurses' station. _What nice timing, _he thought as he saw Esme talking to a nurse. He hurried over to her.

"Esme, quick, we need to get to school, the kids-" Carlisle stuttered, leading Esme toward the door. "Can someone please cover my shift?" He called over his shoulder, then hurried to get in his sleek convertible. As he drove toward school, he took a look at his wife. She looked scared stiff for her children. Carlisle took her hand and kissed it. Her face softened a fraction when she looked into his eyes.

"It'll be okay" Carlisle murmured. As they pulled up into the school parking lot, they could hear their children yelling at and punching each other. Esme started looking scared again. Carlisle leant over kissed her. She sighed into the kiss and pulled back to get out of the car. Carlisle hopped out of the car and led Esme toward the cafeteria. The shouting was getting louder and Esme sped up the pace. As they rounded the corner they could see the fighting. It was vicious. Carlisle strode towards the ring of spectators with Esme in tow; half the people were watching the Cullens fight and the others watched Carlisle. Carlisle was angry, and his expression must have shown it because people moved out of the way to let him through.

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle bellowed, and the whole room silenced.

**How was that chappie, sorry about the cliffhanger! Mwuh hah ha! Sorry it took so long to UD we had guests for dinner anyway I'll only UD if I can get more than 10 reviews total so please review! Hope you liked it!**

**Flossy xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ha! As you can tell I love cliffhangers! Heh heh. Well, I hope you like this chapter! Btw sorry it took awhile to update. And thankyou to all you who reviewed! Bye**

**Flossy xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight-but I wish I did *sigh***

Chapter 6

---BPOV---

As I was screaming at Edward to get off Jasper and trying to pull Emmett away, I felt sick with worry. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. We were all shouting and cursing, with Jazz and Edward in the middle punching each other. Alice and Rose were hissing at each other while trying to get their partners to stop fighting. We were so absorbed in this that we didn't even notice when Carlisle and Esme pushed through the crowd around us and stared angrily at us.

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle yelled angrily, loud enough that anyone within half a mile would be able to hear. All five vampires and I stopped breathing. So did the rest of the school.

We all stood up slowly and hung our heads in shame. Carlisle, the calm, composed doctor, was furious and everyone in the room could clearly see it. No one dared to speak, not even Jessica, the queen of talk and gossip.

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Isabella, Rosalie, Alice." Carlisle said, slowly saying each of our names, telling us with his tone how dead we were. I gulped when I heard him say _Isabella._ No one ever called me Isabella, not unless I was in big trouble. Carlisle had used all of our full names instead of our shortened names, like Bella, Rose, Jazz etc, because he needed us to know how dead serious he was. It took me about five seconds to process this when Carlisle spoke again.

"Out!" he ordered

"Yes Carlisle" we all murmured in response

"Go straight to Mr Greene's office." Esme corrected in a shaky voice. I felt really bad. How could I put Esme through this? How could we put our parents through this? It wasn't fair for them, making them choose between us. They were our parents! They can't just choose which ones to like! We all filed through the door of the cafeteria and into Mr Greene's office with Carlisle following behind comforting Esme.

"They're fine Esme, they're fine." Carlisle murmured. She kissed him in response. We could hear people start murmuring as they began to shuffle off to class.

Mr Greene was standing behind his desk fuming when we walked in and stood in front of his desk in a long line, our heads hanging. Carlisle and Esme stood off to the side as the principal let it all out.

"I cannot believe this! I expected more of you Cullens. You are always so well behaved! Your grades are perfect all the time. How could you do this to me? Parents of other students will be complaining that I don't keep control of the children at my school! It will be the talk of the town for months, years maybe. My school will be a laughing stock!" Mr Greene rambled on, exasperated. I knew the school wouldn't be a laughing stock, but this incident would be talked about for awhile. "Your punishment will be: every lunch for two weeks you will have detention and everyday after school for a week you will do community service work. That punishment applies for all of you, understood?" we all nodded. Esme spoke up then.

"Mr Greene, we are so sorry for the inconvenience and trouble our children have caused you, truly sorry. Do you mind if we have word with them outside?"

"Of course Mrs Cullen" he replied.

"Please, call me Esme" she smiled. He blushed. I saw Carlisle smirk and slip his arm around her waist out of the corner of my eye. I tried not to laugh at the look on Mr Greene's face and he replied:

"Alright then, Esme" he looked so…what's the word? Dazzled. The Cullens had that effect on people. Especially me.

"Follow me." Carlisle said walking out the door to a little grassy area that was deserted. We all followed him out and stood in the same long line in front of him. Him and Esme circled us like they were about to pounce on us. They met up in the middle and stood in front of us. Carlisle spoke.

"Now, I know exactly what that was about, but I expected more from all of you. You obviously didn't realise it, but you were extremely close to revealing what we are. When I got the call from Mr Greene I thought he was joking. How could you do this to us? Fight at school? Your mother was very upset when I told her what was happening." As Carlisle said this, he pulled Esme in tightly for a one-armed hug. "Edward, Jasper, I am extremely disappointed in both of you. I know how much pain you are in right now Jasper, but I still expected more. As for you Edward, I cannot believe you would do this. You hurt Bella, but you expect her to still love you? That isn't fair. Now, please, can you just _try _and get along? It isn't fair on your mother and me to make us choose because we love you all and we won't take sides so you can all just get along." He finished with a sigh. We stayed silent.

"Carlisle, can I say something?" Alice asked quietly. Everyone turned and stared at her. She hadn't talked much since the incident with Edward and it was strange for her to start now.

"Say anything you like" Carlisle said confused. Alice then turned to me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you had to find out about me and Edward that way. We should have told you. I hate that we're fighting Bella, I really hate it. Sisters shouldn't fight like this and I don't want to keep fighting. Please, Bella, _please _forgive me." Alice said with such love that I was forced to answer.

"Alice…" I hesitated, "you hurt me, a lot, but… I don't want to keep fighting. I hate fighting, it's not right. I can forgive you Alice, and I will. I can also be happy for you and Edward, if you can be happy for me and Jasper. I mean, if you and Edward had never found each other, I never would have found _my _soul mate" I grinned at Jazz, who was staring at me lovingly. "So Alice, what do you say?" I asked, still not sure of her answer.

"Of course Bella! I am happy for you and Jazz. I love you Bella!" She said excitedly. I ran into her arms and hugged her, silent tears falling down my face.

"I love you too, Allie" I whispered. While we hugged Rose spoke.

"Alice, I'm sorry for what I said to you today. It wasn't fair of me to take it all out on you, and I'm truly sorry. I don't want to fight. Please forgive me?"

"Of course Rose, I'm so sorry too" Alice said. I opened up my arms so Rose could join our hug.

"Aw, isn't that just the cutest thing!" Emmett said, walking over to us.

"Shut up Emmett" I murmured, my voice muffled by the hug. We all looked up at him when he put his arms around all three of us.

"I'm glad my sisters aren't fighting anymore" he said, kissing my head then Alice's, then putting his lips on Rose's and kissed her passionately.

"Ew" I said pulling back, "I'm not gonna hug you if you start making out right next to me" I said annoyed. Alice pulled back as well and we both looked to see Carlisle and Esme smiling at their children, while their arms were around each other. Edward and Jasper were standing apart from each other awkwardly, neither wanting to be the first to break the ice. Alice started talking before either could say a word.

"Jasper, Edward and I are so sorry. You shouldn't have had to find out that way either. It wasn't fair. We were together for so long but then I hurt you, and I'm so sorry. Can we please still be friends? I really hope you forgive me." Alice said sincerely.

"Of course Allie-Wallie" He smiled wryly.

"Yay!" she said, jumping into his arms and hugging him so tightly. "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! I knew you'd forgive me!" Alice squealed with delight. "You're a cool big brother Jazzy!"

"Thanks" Jasper replied. I grinned.

"What about me?" Emmett whined.

"Yeah, whatever Emmett" Alice said dismissively. Before Emmett could say another word, the silent Edward cut in.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry. I should be the one apologising for all this. I'm so sorry that you both had to fid out about me and Alice that way. Jasper, I was your brother and I betrayed you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Edward pleaded.

"Sure Edward. Now that I have Bella-"he smiled at me "-I can forgive you for what you did. It hurt at the time, but I'm happy now. And I'm happy that you and Alice found each other." He finished.

"Thanks so much, I really appreciate it, and I'm happy for you too" they both touched fists and slapped each other's back. Edward turned to me and looked meaningfully in my eyes.

"Bella…you don't know how sorry I am" he paused. By now everyone was watching, to make sure I didn't blow up at him or something. "I hurt you so much, and Jasper was there to patch you up. I had absolutely no reason to start that fight back there, it wasn't right that I did so. I need to know if you can forgive me Bella, for I am truly sorry. I can completely understand if you can't though, and I'll just have to live with it if you go with that option. But please Bella, forgive me, I promise I'll never hurt you again. I can be the best big brother. I just really hope you know how sorry I am." He pleaded. Everyone was watching me. I frowned, and thought for a few seconds. _Forgive him Bella, he really means it. He won't hurt you again, he'll protect you! _I knew what I had to do. Suddenly I grinned hugely, and jumped straight into his arms. I hugged him, with tears running down my face for the second time.

"Yes, Edward, I'll forgive you. Thankyou. Thankyou for apologising. It means so much to me. I know you didn't want to hurt me. I'm so glad we can be friends because I don't wanna fight and I know you'll be one of the best big brothers." I said, hugging him harder. Edward hugged me back.

"Isn't that so sweet!" Emmett said sarcastically, interrupting the moment.

"Emmett! Shut up!" Rose said, and whacked him.

"OOWWW!" Emmett howled, and stuck out his bottom lip. I cracked up laughing. His expression was so funny. Everyone else laughed along with me.

Edward let me go and I walked over to Jasper and put my arm around him. Carlisle and Esme looked so happy that we were all happy again.

"So, now that that's all cleared up, what do we do now?" Emmett asked. We all just stared at him.

"Emmett, don't you think you might want to say something to all of us?" I gestured at me, Jazz, Alice and Edward.

"Like what?" Emmett was clearly confused. We were starting to get annoyed. I decided to give him a hint.

"Remember what happened this morning? With the loud speaker?" I said. A look of understanding crossed his face.

"Uhhh…" he paused, seeming nervous about what to say to us about _that _incident.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" Esme asked impatiently.

"Oh Emmett decided to play a little trick on us on the loudspeaker" I replied.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that" Emmett said sheepishly. Esme dropped the subject.

"Now, I'm so glad we are all happy, but there still is the issue of punishment that Mr Greene has given you. But before you say anything, I just want to say that I love you all and I don't want you to be punished so I suggest you try and find a way out of it." Carlisle said. Esme cut in before anything else could be said.

"BUT, you are NOT allowed to give him any money. Understood?" She said. We all nodded. "Good. Now if you are going to get out of it I suggest you flutter some eyelashes or something." She told us.

"I could do it" Rose offered.

"That might work. But the problem is that he already knows and respects you as a _student _so it wouldn't have the same effect when he knows you as a good student and that's all._" _Jazz pointed out.

"True" she sighed, "but who's gonna do it instead?" Rose asked.

"I'm thinking maybe someone a bit older, but still really beautiful," I hinted, the others catching on when I started staring at Esme.

"Yeah, someone who he doesn't refer to as 'any old student'. Someone just a tad closer to his age, you know, instead of a teenager." Edward said, with all of us now staring at Esme.

"Yes, someone who could change his mind" Alice mused. Esme figured it out.

"Me? No way! You got yourselves into this mess, so you can get yourselves out of it." She stated, letting us know she wouldn't change her mind.

"Mommy," Emmett said sweetly, "have I told you how much I love you today?" I snorted, trying not to laugh at his sucking up.

"Emmett, you're such a suck-up" Esme said, looking adoringly at her son. Carlisle was stroking his fingers up and down her arm smiling.

"PLEASE mommy, _please! _I don't wanna do detention! Please mommy!" Emmett pleadingly whined on his knees in front of her.

"You're such a sissy Emmett!" Alice giggled.

"You're a vampire, for crying out loud! Not a two year old!" Edward shrieked.

"No, no, no, Edward, you're wrong. He _is _a two year old!" I grinned.

"You got that right" Jasper agreed.

"Don't be mean to Emmett, kids. Just because he doesn't always act his age *cough* it doesn't give you the right to tease him" Carlisle teased.

"What the fu-" Emmett got cut off

"Language!" Esme said sharply.

"Sorry mommy. I'll 'say what the fudge' instead." Emmett apologised. I couldn't take it anymore. It was just too funny. I erupted into fits of laughter. I couldn't help it. Emmett was just the funniest thing. All seven vampires were looking at me like I had gone crazy. I was rolling around on the floor clutching my sides because I was laughing so hard it hurt. Tears were running down my face again. They all looked at me with shocked expressions.

"Er, Carlisle, is she _okay?_" Emmett asked. That brought me into a whole new round of laughter.

"I don't know" Carlisle said with wonder. I kept laughing. Finally, after about two minutes, I calmed down, but stayed lying down on my back and staring up at my family-who all looked very worried about my well being- with a smile on my face. I was so lucky to have them.

"Sorry about that. I've just had all of my emotions bottled up lately and it felt so good to laugh." I said apologetically. Jazz helped me to my feet.

"So, where were we before Bella had her little episode?" Emmett smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"We were discussing Esme getting you out of trouble" Carlisle said, kissing his wife. Esme kissed him back, entwining her fingers in his hair. Carlisle pulled her hips closer and traced his tongue on her lower lip. She let out a very quiet moan.

"Ugh" Emmett said disgusted, "get a room!" Carlisle pulled back.

"You know, you kids don't realise what I have to look at everyday. I have to watch _three_ different couples do this sort of stuff-" Carlisle gestured at him and Esme,"-everyday in _my_ house. All the kissing and holding hands is getting a little old. Emmett, you and Rosalie are the worst ones to watch! Plus, I never get time to be with my wife because I'm always trying to keep you out of trouble!" Carlisle said exasperated. We were all staring at him after his little outburst. "Sorry, I guess I just got a bit carried away there" he smiled sheepishly. We smiled back.

"So, mom. Can you please talk Mr Greene out of our punishment?" I smiled sweetly. She didn't know what to do. Carlisle was holding her hand up to his mouth and kissing her fingertips absentmindedly. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"_Please _Esme" he whispered seductively, "think of what we could make them do at home instead of having them punished at school. They could do all of the chores, and we could get some more alone time" Esme was smiling at his idea. Emmett was pretending to gag and Rose whacked him on the head. The rest of us were hoping Carlisle could sway her. Finally, she gave in.

"Alright, alright! I will. But you kids are doing the housework from now on." She sounded defeated, "now, you girls had better watch and learn because I'm only doing this once!" Esme turned to Carlisle, "How do I look?"

"In twenty five words or less" Emmett muttered sarcastically.

"Absolutely gorgeous" Carlisle grinned.

"You're no help Carlisle. You'd say that no matter what the circumstances were" Esme sighed. "I need a human's opinion. Bella!" Esme said quickly.

"Esme, what do you think I'm going to say? Of course you look a million times better than any human!" I said, trying to cover up my sadness with sarcasm. It wasn't fair that I was the only one who wasn't beautiful and flawless. Jasper must have sensed my doubt and sadness.

"Bella, don't doubt yourself. You're so beautiful. Ask anyone. Ask Edward. He knows. We all do Bella. You're the most beautiful person I ever laid eyes on and I love you so much." He whispered kissing my temple, then trailed the kisses down to my neck and back up again. Esme let her hair out and was ready to go.

"Now, if you are going to watch, can you please keep yourselves hidden? And no witty remarks thankyou very much. You can save them for later." Esme sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this" she muttered, making her way back up to the door of the office.

"Good luck" Carlisle grinned, pulling his wife in for a kiss then pushing her through the door of the office and walking back to his kids.

"This should be fun" Alice smiled.

**Yay! That was a long chapter. Sorry guys, it wasn't that great it was just a filler, but it had to be there. I kinda dragged it out for too long didn't I? oh well. Sorry it took so long to UD, ive been busy and I wont update unless I get more than fifteen reviews so review! Even if you don't like it, just give me feedback! Thanks!**

**Flossy xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again. Sorry about the last chapter. I know a lot of you probably think they wouldn't have forgiven each other as easily but oh well its not going to change! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Flossy**

Chapter 7

---Normal POV---

Esme walked through the door to see Mr Greene sitting at his desk signing some documents. He looked up and smiled. She walked over and sat down in front of his desk.

Meanwhile, outside the Cullens were getting ready to watch the show.

"Quick everyone, she's about to start!" Jasper whispered, peering through the window.

"This is gonna be good" Emmett grinned. They all crouched in front of the window to watch.

"Mr Greene" Esme smiled. She could hear his heart stutter. "I am so very sorry about the way my children behaved earlier. It embarrasses me that they acted that way." Esme said. She could hear her family behind the door sniggering quietly. She heard Emmett say:

"Look, he's practically already on his knees hailing her." Esme tried not to laugh at that one. She turned back to Mr Greene.

"Mr Greene, may I ask you something?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes. His heart sped up to a hundred miles an hour.

"O-of course Mrs Cullen" he stuttered, "Say anything you like"

"Well," Esme got up and walked around to Mr Greene's side of the desk, "you are a very respectable man," she paused, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "and I was wondering if you might be able to do me a favour?" her sweet breath was intoxicating and Mr Greene was putty in her capable hands.

"Anything for you, Mrs Cullen" he replied quietly, manipulated by her charm. Esme moved her lips so they were brushing against his cheek when she spoke, and put her had on his shoulder, tracing invisible patterns. His heart was racing so fast and he was a deep crimson in the face.

"I was wondering, if you might be able to spare my children of their punishment. Of course, I completely respect your decision, whatever it may be, but I was really _hoping _you would reconsider. They didn't mean any harm" as Esme said that, she heard her family suppress a laugh at how easily she was changing Mr Greene's mind, "so _please _Mr Greene, for me, please let them off this one time, and I promise it wont happen again" she whispered seductively. He was speechless. Finally, he let out some nearly incomprehensible words.

"Y…y…yes, Mrs Cullen. I…I can certainly do that for you. I'll make sure it doesn't go on their record and they will not have to do their punishment." He stammered.

"Mr Greene, you are such a kind man" Esme smiled, stepping back from him and walking around to the other side of the desk.

"Whatever makes you happy Mrs Cullen. I'm glad I could help you in that way." He looked after her with wonder as she walked out the door. _Wow, _he thought to himself.

---BPOV---

"Wooh! Go mom!" Emmett whistled as Esme walked out the office door. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Settle down Emmett" Esme chided.

"Go mom that was so cool. I think I'll try it sometime" Rose said. I could imagine that Rose already did that.

"No you definitely will not." Esme said, staring at her surrogate daughter, "That is only to be used when it is really needed. It's not fair to them manipulating the humans like that." Esme said.

"Imagine how I feel" I muttered. They all chuckled. "Oh come on! You all do that to me! Seriously, you don't know how annoying it is sometimes!" I ranted.

"Actually babe, I do know how you feel when I do that to you" Jasper said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me persuasively. I gave in and kissed him back. _NO! _I thought, realising he was trying to make a point about manipulating me. I pushed back on his chest, hard.

"Ugh! Stupid vampires!" I said, frustrated, walking a few steps off before Jasper caught me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't do that. It's not fair to you" He said apologetically, gazing into my eyes. I was being dazzled again.

"STOP! Ugh! Stop dazzling me! You vamps really gotta stop doing that! It bugs me that I can't do it!" I said, exasperated. They all laughed at me. I was grumbling when Alice interrupted me.

"Bella, we're sorry, but we really can't help it. We know you have low self esteem because you can't do the things we do but really, you're so powerful. Who would've thought a human would be able to capture the hearts of seven crazy vampires!" When Alice said that, Emmett grumbled at the _crazy _part.

"And, what human would be brave enough to jump in the middle of vampires fighting and try and pull them off each other when they could easily bring back their hand or throw their head back and they could kill you!" Edward said. That was when Carlisle cut in.

"Yes Isabella, about that" he said, walking over to me and putting his hands on my shoulders and staring into my eyes. _Oh no, I'm in trouble, he called me Isabella,_ I thought. "You will never ever try and stop _any_ vampires from fighting ever again. I don't care how much you're worrying, just never do it again! They could have hurt you so easily and your mother and I wouldn't be able to have that on our conscience. Understood?" He meant well, but I was getting annoyed.

"Yeesh dad, I understand. Don't get so worked up about nothing!" he stared at me incredulously.

"Bella, I swear you'll kill me one day. How can you even think about putting yourself at risk like that?" He was getting frustrated.

"Dad," he didn't seem to be listening, "Dad," I tried again, but he still looked distracted from his ranting. The others were trying not to laugh. "CARLISLE CULLEN!" I yelled, finally gaining his attention. The others were all laughing so hard Carlisle was getting annoyed.

"Yes?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? But you can't keep treating me like a little girl. I know you mean well, but the whole demanding thing isn't working for me. Unlike all of you, I do have hormones that sometimes seem to control my mood, which you all know. So please dad, let me do what I want" I asked sweetly fluttering my eyelashes in an attempt to persuade him.

"Ugh! Alright! But don't do the whole eyelashes thing anymore. It's cute but annoying!" he sighed exasperatedly.

"Now you know how I feel" I smiled. "Thanks daddy, I love you." I said hugging him. I really meant it too. He kissed my head then pulled back. Alice and Edward seemed to be enjoying the taste of each others lips and Emmett and Rose were doing the same. Esme had her hand on Jasper's shoulder and they were both watching our father-daughter moment. Jasper's hair had gone crazy, it had all fallen in his eyes and the blonde curls were going everywhere. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazzy. What am I going to do with you?" I was grinning and pulling at his hair as he stared at me incredulously. My fingers combed through his hair, pulling it out of his eyes and I stood up on tip toe so I could reach his frozen lips. I tried to force a response out of his which he soon did. His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted him immediately. My hands memorised his face and his did likewise. Our tongues were exploring each other's mouths and I was enjoying his amazing taste when a few throats cleared behind us. I froze. I had forgotten we had an audience and the way I was wrapped around Jasper right now probably wasn't very appropriate in public.

"I think we should go home now, since the final bell has gone and people are starting to come out of their last classes." Carlisle stated. Suddenly Emmett grabbed me from Jasper's arms and swung me up on his shoulders.

"Let's go!" Emmett commanded, heading in the direction of the parking lot. The problem is it's at the other end of the campus, so we had walk through all of the hallways where people would stare before we could get to the car. Jasper walked alongside Emmett with me on his shoulders so he could talk to me.

"So Bella, how's the view up there?" Jasper asked, teasing.

"The view won't be as good now!" Emmett said, dumping me on Jasper's shoulders. He grabbed me before I fell.

"Thanks Jazzy" I said, and bent over and kissed his head. Emmett grabbed Rose by the waist and lifted her onto his shoulders.

"Emmett!" she complained.

"Shut up Rose. Complaining won't do anything 'cause you're not getting down" He grinned. She kissed his head.

"Fine then, I won't complain" she smiled. Emmett walked next to me and Jazz and I grabbed Rosalie's hand and squeezed it.

"It's like riding a pony" I giggled.

"Thanks Bella, compare us to horses" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"No offence to horses" Rose giggled and I grinned.

"Edward, man! Come on, lift her up!" Emmett hollered.

"Don't you dare Edward" Alice warned, but it was too late. He threw her up on his shoulders and caught up with us. I grabbed Alice's hand with my other hand and all us girls grinned. The people in the corridors were staring, but didn't comment because our parents were about fifteen feet behind us.

"This is fun-" I said but when I looked behind I was embarrassed at the sight, "Oh man! Parents are so embarrassing!" I complained.

"Why?" Jasper asked but at that moment we all looked behind. Carlisle and Esme were standing right in the middle of the hall making out. We all groaned. Kids were staring as they moved off to go home.

"Carlisle!" Emmett hollered, "What did we say about kissing in public?" Carlisle was clearly embarrassed when he pulled back and saw his children and plenty of other kids staring. Esme wore the same look. All of us laughed at our parents. It wasn't like either of them to show public displays of affection and were seriously embarrassed at Emmett's remark.

"Nice, Emmett, now they're definitely going to kill us" I moaned as we reached the parking lot.

"Naw, well, not here at least. They wouldn't want to make a show." Edward said.

"Kids" Carlisle called out, "we're going home now okay so you can come once you've figured out the driving arrangements" he said, the led his wife to his expensive car and drove away.

"Edward and I will take the Volvo and you can take the jeep" Alice said, jumping of Edwards back and leading him towards the car.

"Oh, oh! Can I drive?" I asked excitedly.

"No way Bella! You can't drive! You'd get us in an accident for sure!" Emmett laughed. I pouted.

"Don't take it personal darlin', it's just none of us want to see you hurt" Jazz whispered, kissing my forehead.

"I guess" I shrugged.

"I'll drive" Rose said, reaching for the keys in Emmett's pocket.

"Uh, uh, uh. Sorry babe. My car, I drive." Emmett stated. I could see people watching our little debate but I didn't care.

"I think you should let Rose drive" I said. Rosalie smiled at me.

"No, don't worry about it Bella, my man can drive if he wants" Rose said, winking at me before pulling Emmett in for a kiss. She pulled him in by the waist and while he was so absorbed in the kiss, she reached in his pocket for the keys. Victoriously, she held them up in front of his face before spinning on her heel and walking to the driver's side of the jeep. Jasper and I chuckled as we walked to the car and hopped in. Emmett followed behind, annoyed.

"I'm gonna get you Rosalie Cullen" he warned, getting in the passenger side.

"Oh come on baby you know you love me" she smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and she started up the car and drove towards home. Jasper trailed kisses up and down from my temple to my jaw on the silent ride home. I thought about what had happened this afternoon. Carlisle and Esme needed a break. They loved each other so much but never had any time to show it, with Carlisle always working and them both keeping us out of trouble. We needed to give them some alone time or they would crack. Carlisle had been cranky lately, not his usual calm self.

"What are you thinkin' about so hard darlin'?" Jasper asked curiously, just as we pulled up near the house and Emmett turned off the car.

"That" I pointed. Carlisle had Esme pushed up against the wall of the house running his hands down her arms and kissing her hard. She was responding with just as much force, tracing her tongue over his lips. Emmett covered my eyes.

"Bella, keep your innocence" he said in a mock tone, "you shouldn't have to see our parents this way" Emmett teased. We got out of the car and Alice and Edward were right behind us, walking up to the door. "Okay Carlisle, Esme, break it up. Poor Bella's going to get a migraine" Emmett said with false alarm. Esme pushed Carlisle back, looking extremely annoyed. Emmett walked past them and was about to enter the house when Esme grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him backwards. He lost his balance and came crashing down on the porch. Jasper grabbed me out of the way just in time. We were all laughing that _Esme _had just pulled down the massive Emmett.

"Mom! What was that for?" Emmett shrieked.

"Sorry Emmett. But you aren't about to walk into that house and watch TV. You and the rest have chores to do. Emmett, you will be doing gardening-" She got cut of when Emmett complained.

"What? I can't do _gardening_! No way!" Emmett yelled. I snorted. I could just imagine Emmett doing gardening.

"That is why I'll be asking Rosalie to help you with that job, since you can't tell a weed from an actual plant. Is that okay Rose?" Esme asked, sounding tired.

"Sure" Rose shrugged.

"Good. Edward, you can do washing and Alice will help you do that, Jasper, you and Bella will be doing just main housework like dishes, sweeping etcetera. Okay?" We all nodded. "Now, if I find any of you getting distracted from your chores by you partners I will move you so that you aren't together. Is that understood?" she asked. Again we all nodded.

"Okay, go do your chores, Esme and I will be in our room." Carlisle said, then took his wife's hand and went inside.

**Hey guys was that chapter okay? Sorry im not that good at writing so please give me tips. And also, review. If you don't, I wont write. I definitely wont write anymore if I don't get more than twenty** **because it means my work isn't good enough. If you do review, I'll UD soon!**

**Flossy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok people, here is the next chapter. Thankyou to all who have reviewed it is greatly appreciated. I hope you like it!**

**Flossy**

Chapter 8

---Normal POV---

Carlisle and Esme were up the stairs in two seconds flat. They could hear the kids downstairs bickering and arguing. They both walked into their room and shut the door. Carlisle smiled when Esme walked over to the massive mirror in front of the bed and stood in front of it, combing through her caramel hair. Carlisle appeared behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you think we're too overprotective of Bella?" Esme asked. Carlisle chuckled. "I'm serious! I mean, she does have her brothers and sisters to take care of her as well so maybe she doesn't need us there?" Esme wondered.

"Honey, Bella needs parents. She is going through a rough time right now with her father gone so as long as we can be there for her she'll be fine" Carlisle assured her. He was staring at the reflection of him and his wife in the mirror when he got an idea. So fast no human would see it, Carlisle turned and threw Esme onto the bed. He was grinning when he jumped on top of her.

"Carlisle, you're gonna get it now" she smiled mischievously, slapping him on the shoulder. She was lying on her back and Carlisle was crouched over her. He put his lips down to her next and he kissed a trail up to the edge of her lips but not on them. He stayed like that for a bit, torturing her, when she finally grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers. His hands were twisted in her hair while her hands were making their way up his shirt. She grabbed the material and tore it of his body, throwing it on the floor.

"Esme" he crooned seductively, "the kids are downstairs, and they'll hear us"

"I don't care" she moaned when his tongue trailed down her neck. Her hands caressed his face then moved down to his bare chest. Carlisle flipped them over so she was now on top. Her lips pressed firm against his and she traced her tongue around his lips, asking for entrance. He was quick to respond, gladly complying. Esme flipped him up on top of her again, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They could hear many footsteps coming up the stairs, but didn't care. The door was swung open and they immediately froze.

---BPOV---

We all made our way upstairs and Emmett swung open Carlisle and Esme's door. Emmett waltzed in and we all looked through the door. I was shocked to see Carlisle on top of Esme, and Emmett walking in so casually. Emmett looked down at the scene.

"Ugh, geez. Save it for the bedroom" Emmett said disgusted. We all stared at him incredulously. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Emmett, this is their bedroom, remember?" Rose said, looking worried at Carlisle's reaction. He looked extremely annoyed. So did Esme, as a matter of fact.

"Emmett, get out of there before Carlisle loses it" Jasper warned, hugging me close. Alice's face went blank and Edward was watching what she saw.

"Carlisle" they both warned. I was guessing it had something to do with what Carlisle would do with us. Jasper sent out a wave of calm and we all felt it.

"Thankyou son" Carlisle said gratefully at Jasper. Jazz nodded in acknowledgement. "Kids, we need some alone time so you know what, you're all going camping. I don't care about school, just go. Right now. Go away for a few days. I don't care where, anywhere you like. You have fifteen minutes to be out of this house and then you can come back in three days which will be Friday. Off you go now." Carlisle finished with a sigh.

"Make sure Bella gets enough food and doesn't get to sleep too late. If you bring her back in a condition that is worse than what we sent her away in you'll all be in big trouble" Esme stressed, moving to an upright position and pushing Carlisle off her. We all rolled our eyes and went off to get ready.

"Come on darlin' we better go put on some warm clothes for the trip" he grinned.

"You know, it kind of ruins the mood when I'm all bundled up clothes and blankets." I rambled on as we walked into our room. "It's not fair how you always look like a freakin' supermodel when I always look like a freak!" I was frustrated again by their perfectness. Jasper pushed me down on the bed.

"You're much more beautiful than any supermodel" He whispered, kissing my lips lightly first, then more passionately. His fingers ducked under the waistband of my jeans and I shivered involuntarily at his cold touch, making him pull back.

"No, come back here" I moaned when he jumped off the bed.

"Sorry darlin', but Edwards about to come up here and question why we won't hurry up." Jasper said apologetically. I jumped off the bed as well and shoved some clothes in a bag. Just then Edward came through the door.

"We have exactly two minutes" he came in and sat down on the bed.

"Yep, nearly done. Have you guys got the tents?" I asked.

"Yes, we have the _tent_" he replied, putting extra emphasis on the last letter of tent.

"What, only one tent?" he nodded, "Why?" I asked.

"Well, firstly, none of us besides you sleep so what's the use in having tents for all of us?" he made a point, "And second, the tent is big enough to fit all of us so it wont be a problem. You and Jasper might want a little privacy in there" he chuckled.

"Shut up Edward. Well, I'm ready to go, what about you babe?" I asked Jasper. He smiled. "Good, let's go. I want to set up _before _it gets dark." I grabbed Jasper's and Edward's hands and pulled them behind me down the stairs. The others were in the living room. Including Carlisle and Esme. They looked at our approach then Carlisle.

"Okay kids, you'll be going in the jeep. Emmett, you'll be driving and Bella can sit next to you, since both need to work on being polite to each other. Alice and Jasper, you'll be sitting in the middle rows and can talk over things and lastly, Edward and Rosalie, you'll be riding in the back.

"WHAT!" they both shrieked, and we all started complaining about wanting to sit next to our partners.

"There is no point in arguing because the decision has been made" Esme said calmly.

"No way! I'm not sitting next to Barbie and her obnoxious self!" Edward argued.

"Yeah well _Romeo _I'm not too fond of you either" she hissed back and they started arguing again.

"I don't want to sit next to Emmett he teases me all the time! And he's so mean!" I complained.

"Thanks Bella you're also real fun to be with" he replied sarcastically. Jasper and Alice were yelling at each other and everyone was arguing and wanting to switch places.

"SHUT UP!" Esme yelled. We all shut up immediately. "Honestly, you wonder why we're kicking you out of the house!" She said, very frustrated. "Can't you please just try and be nice to each other for once? Emmett, no teasing Bella. Alice, don't annoy Jasper, and Edward and Rosalie, can't you just get along?" She shrieked.

"NO!" they both said, glaring at each other.

"Well, you have to. Now, go have some fun!" Carlisle said with mock enthusiasm. We all groaned and Edward and Rose started shoving each other toward the door. I tried not to laugh. It was so obvious they were brother and sister. Emmett grabbed me and held me upside down by my foot.

"DAD!" I shrieked, trying to get Carlisle to make Emmett let go of me. "EMMETT! LET GO OF ME!" I yelled.

"Okay" he said, and let go of me. THUNK! I hit the floor, which luckily was thick, fluffy carpet.

"OW!" I cried, rubbing my shoulder where I had landed. I scowled at him when he laughed.

"Emmett! Do NOT drop your sister on her head" Esme yelled.

"Well she told me to let her go" Emmett said innocently. Esme glared at him. "Okay, okay. Sorry Isabella" he said sweetly, helping me up.

"Jasper!" I yelled. He was there in a flash. "Can you throw our stupid brother into the forest?!" I asked annoyed.

"Don't even try Jazzy, you know I'll throw you in the fire" Emmett laughed, walking out to the car.

"Are you okay darlin'?" Jasper crooned, "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine" I sighed. Dusk was falling over the forest. "it's just gonna be a long three days." I said, stepping up on tip toe to kiss him. His hand cupped the back of my head, pulling me in closer.

"HURRY UP BELLA!" Emmett yelled. I pulled back abruptly and turned to glare at him.

"I'm gonna kill you Emmett!" I shrieked. He laughed an evil laugh that made me gulp. "Jazz, please don't make me go through this torture. Take me into the forest with you; I'll go on your back. We can just run for ages, without them. Please." I pleaded, hugging his neck so hard.

"I wish I could Bella, but they'd make my life a living hell" he kissed my head then walked us toward the car. Emmett grabbed me and slung me in the passenger seat and climbed around to the driver's side. I could hear Edward and Rosalie arguing again.

"Edward, you are so obnoxious. Always thinking about yourself, never others. No wonder Bella's with Jasper now, she got sick and tired of you controlling her life!" I heard Rose say. That comment pulled at my heart.

"Rosalie, I swear I'll kill you if you don't shut up!" Edward growled.

"Touch a hair on her head and I'll rip you to pieces myself" Emmett warned. Edward growled in response. We pulled out of the garage and started to drive away.

"Bye kids," our parents called, "have a nice time" I rolled my eyes. This was going to be great.

**Ugh! My chapters are so bad now! Tell me if you like it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If you don't I wont write. There has to be thirty or more reviews if you want more chapters so review! Bye bye!**

**Flossy**


End file.
